


Coming Home

by deciido



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Married Life, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deciido/pseuds/deciido
Summary: Weiss waits up late for Ruby. (Request from a friend)





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a tiny request from a friend to make them feel better!!

Weiss picked her head up from the arm of the soft, blue love seat she rested on at the sound of the front door to her home being opened, too eagerly when she felt her head spin from rising too quickly. 

Of course she was eager, she thought to herself, Ruby was finally back from her mission, said job having kept the brunette away from her for weeks. She was allowed to feel excited at seeing her wife again.

The ex-heiress rose slowly this time to get her footing and trudged off to the corridor of their home, slight smile pulling at her lips when she caught site of the younger woman’s black and red boots tossed haphazardly to the side. 

“Ruby, what did I tell you about leaving your boots where I could trip on them?”

Her voice had caught the huntress’ attention, head snapping up and eyes wide in surprise. Ruby beamed, standing from her crouching position to rush towards Weiss, arms encircling the smaller woman’s waist and pulling her into a hug that could rival the brunette’s sister.

“Weiss! What’re you still doing up? It's late, you know!”

Weiss hummed appreciatively, warm in Ruby’s embrace despite the Atlesian chill seeping in from the bottom of the door, “Well, you're loud, so it's your fault actually.”

“Heh, sorry.”

“You're fine, as long as you're safe.”

Ruby gave her wife a quick nuzzle, pulling back to look Weiss in the face, “Y’know, you're really glowing. It's a good look for you.”

The ex-heiress grinned a bit more when the brunette moved her hands down the silk pajamas she adorned to rest against her showing belly, “I didn't think you'd get much bigger from when I left!”

Weiss rolled her eyes and her hands went to brush the taller woman’s ombré hair beyond her back, “You don't know how pregnancy works, obviously.”

“I know from what Blake has told me, does that count?”

“Not entirely.”

The huntress stroked Weiss’ stomach, swaying the two back and forth, “That shouldn't matter much though,” Ruby pressed a chaste kiss to Weiss’ lips, “I missed you two!”

Weiss blushed at the display of affection-she never got used to all the love Ruby had given her-and huffed lightly in the woman's face, “We missed you as well, but we didn't miss the stench.”

Ruby blinked, sniffing softly and picking up the scent of Grimm ichor and dirt, “Oh.”

The ex-heiress pushed her away, towards the direction of their shared bedroom that held the bathroom, “Wash up. We can talk later.”

“But I missed you!! I wanna talk now!”

Weiss sighed, despite the huntress having aged and matured she still held that child-like charm of hers, “Wash up, Ruby.”

Ruby pouted, giving Weiss her best puppy dog eyes and grumbled when Weiss pointed towards the bathroom. She did as she was told, not before zipping over to kiss Weiss’ cheek-near the old scar that crossed barely over her cheekbone-and making her way towards the bedroom. 

The ex-heiress sighed happily while watching the brunette walk away, relief finally washing over her at the realization that her wife was okay and in one piece after her mission. She blinked, remembering her wife’s bathroom habit.

“Don't leave your clothes in the bathroom, Ruby Rose!”

The droning sound of her wife that accompanied running water made Weiss smile as she made her way back to the blue loveseat.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea if I wrote these two correctly???? I ship them but only to an extent so I don't rlly know how fans perceive their dynamic asdfgh tell me what you think!!


End file.
